SoulBound
by Strife-Aileron
Summary: Just a short story i wrote a long while back. Usagi has something to say to Rei, and a question to ask.


Soul-Bound

by

Strife Aileron

"Hey," Usagi said, not turning around from where she sat. "Pull up some turf and sit a while."

Rei sat down gracefully, glancing at the blonde's profile. "Setsuna told me to come here. To talk to you. Why?"

"You believe in past lives right?" Usagi asked, then, not waiting for an answer, continued, "I remember mine. All of them."

Rei looked at Usagi in surprise, and interest. "W-what do you mean?"

"How long? How long have you had feelings for me?" Usagi asked suddenly.

Rei's look of surprise changed to shock. "How...I mean, I don't know what you are talking about!"

Usagi's mouthed curled into a slight smile. "As I said, I remember my past lives. I've been a princess, and I've been a whore. A samurai and a ninja. I've healed, and I've killed. I've been burned at the stake, and have burned others. I've been a child, a maiden, a mother and the crone. I've been a priestess and I've been a warrior. I have met the others in those lives. Sometimes one, sometimes all, and sometimes none.

"You however, have been with me for every single life I've lived. As my mother and as my daughter. You've been my bodyguard, and I've been yours. I have served you and you have served me. Most of the time however, we've been lovers. You see, our souls are irrevocably entwined. We are soul mates, and though others have tried to force us apart, we have remained together. Our bond has stayed strong, and has been strengthened.

"So I ask again. How long?" Usagi questioned, looking out over the city.

For several minutes, the priestess stayed silent, her struggle with her thoughts and feelings made plain on her face. Finally, Rei looked up, into the reborn moon princess's crystal blue eyes. "When you first entered the shrine. I felt something, and at first I thought you were the dark presence I had seen in the fire. As time went on, and we fought our enemies, I realized that, well, that, when I'd first seen you, I'd fallen for you.

"It doesn't matter though, You're the princess, and you'll marry Mamoru, as it is destined. Besides, I'm just a warrior and a shrine maiden, I am most definitely not worthy of you."

Usagi suddenly let out a bark of laughter. "Me, and Mamoru? Gods no! The two of us haven't been dating for months! As for not being worthy of me? I say to you what I've said in past lives, and what I'll say again in the future. If you aren't worthy of me well, I'm not worthy of you.

"I've already said it. We, the two of us, are soul-bound. All through this life I've been looking for something, at first I thought it was Mamoru, then, when I saw you, I caught an inkling that it was you, but I shoved the thought down so far it couldn't be found. Recently, however, I've been dreaming, remembering my past-selves, and I was forced to pull that little inkling, the thought that you were what I'd been looking for, up, into the light of day and examine it and, ultimately, accept it. And I have. Accepted it, I mean."

Rei, refusing to feel the elation that was trying to bubble up, asked, "What about Crystal Tokyo? What about Chibi-Usa?"

Usagi sighed and shook her head, muttering about stubborn, mule headed priestesses, "I've already spoke with Pluto. Chibi-Usa still exists. She is, in fact, on a date with Hotaru right now. Crystal Tokyo is no longer around. However, I am told that the Moon and Earth have good relations with each other."

Rei's eyes went wide as the implications of what Usagi said went through her mind. "You mean...?"

Usagi's face broke out in a wide smile and she nodded her head, "I mean." With that, Usagi leaned forward and soundly kissed the surprised priestess.

* * *

Author Notes: This short little thing came to me when this paragraph sprang into my head, and wouldn't leave.

'Usagi's mouthed curled into a slight smile. "As I said, I remember my past lives. I've been a princess, and I've been a whore. A samurai and a ninja. I've healed, and I've killed. I've been burned at the stake, and have burned others. I've been a child, a maiden, a mother and the crone. I've been a priestess and I've been a warrior. I have met the others in those lives. Sometimes one, sometimes all, and sometimes none.'

This is set sometime after the manga/show. When, I haven't a clue.  
Rei and Usagi won't tell me.


End file.
